


Radość drgań

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinktober 2019, Tights, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Asuka miała słabość do swojej przyjaciółki.





	Radość drgań

**Author's Note:**

> Dokument Google naliczył mi 100 słów, nie wiem, czemu ao3 liczy to jako 99... ale, tak czy siak, jest to drabble.

Wydawać by się mogło, iż obserwowanie jej prężących się w rajstopach nóg stało się już pewnego rodzaju hobby dla Asuki.

Świadomość jej nieodpowiedniego upodobania nie pomogła jednak w opamiętaniu nieustających uczuć.

Jakowoż wiedza oraz pewność co do preferencji Marii były jej doskonale znane, to i tak Asuka marzyła o swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce w sferach dla niej niedostępnych.

Nie istniał żaden złoty środek, który pomógłby wyzbyć się jej z miłosnych rozterek.

Mogła jedynie marzyć i łudzić się… łudzić się, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki moment, kiedy życie w miłości stanie się dla niej szczęśliwym wybawieniem.

  
  


Jednakże jej „kiedyś” — nigdy nie nadeszło.


End file.
